Legends of Tomorrow: Torn future
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: A brief exchange between Captain Hunter and Gideon prior to arriving at the set destinations where they would recruit the Legends for their mission.


**Authors note: **So I have yet to do any Legends of Tomorrow fanfics, so, I am going to amend that. I really do feel like a one shot mood and given the amount I have provided for Batwoman, well, doesn't hurt if I do so here as well. It is K rated which in my time writing hasn't amounted to much but ever so slightly that will change. This will be centered on Rip Hunter and Gideon, kind of set around prior to the events of season one, something brief but an exchange between these two.

Legends of Tomorrow: Torn future

He had lost everything. He had lost his family. For Captain Rip Hunter the only way to amend or fix his broken timeline was to go to the future and seek out those who could help him. It was a long shot at that but with the right set of individuals, ones who could assist him without playing any role in that timeline it wouldn't impact events too much.

"Excuse me for interrupting your thoughts Captain Hunter but what is it we are doing again exactly?" Rip realized he had drifted off in his thoughts as the Time Ship was progressing through the passage of time, leaving behind the very existence he had known…which at this point shouldn't matter too much to him anymore.

"Gideon it is my plan to fix the timeline thus preventing the loss of my family. However this is something that I will not be able to undertake on my own. There are too many variables and going up against such a threat requires a team."

"I see. And how will you find such a team?" Rip ran a hand through his hair as he felt like he hadn't a wink of sleep in what seemed forever. How long ago had he lost his family? Their images still lodged in his brain haunting him for what seemed an eternity.

Rising up from his chair he proceeded over to where Gideon's voice came from, her imaging lovely as ever. Gideon was perhaps the only one he had left in his life he could truly trust things to.

"I am thinking what I need is a brash sort of characters…the kind who seek to rebel but also hold a uniqueness that will surely help in my hour of need. There should be a layer of discipline there of course, but, not too much where I can possibly teach them and have them learn to respect my leadership. I feel though this might be a longshot but beggars can't be choosers I suppose."

"Captain Hunter, Rip, what if this doesn't work out in your favor? What if these…characters you rely on wind up not cutting it?"

Gideon was likely the only one to call him by his first name. He rested his hands on the console as he lowered his head. "Gideon…this has to work. I have run out of options and there is a very little of a window available to me, right now. I appreciate your concern but it is all or nothing now. The fate of my family depends on these characters."

Gideon's projection appears to consider his words and he wished that she were more real, more physical in that sense. However her voice was melodious and given it was either that or the hum thrum of the ship itself he would prefer her company.

"How do you wish to go about finding them? Do you have any leads?" Gideon's question was on the spot and he began to type in a query and began to observe the necessary files noting each individual that he would come to rely on.

"I have a few…and do not worry Gideon, everything will work out you will see. I cannot look at the negative but rather the positive as it is." He moved away from her as he plopped into his seat knowing they would be arriving at the coordinates and time jump in a matter of minutes.

"Captain Hunter, you mean a great deal to me…and no matter what happens know that it has been an honor being here with you through this all. I merely meant to get this out there…in case another moment like this doesn't come along."

"And I value your companionship as well Gideon. This has been quite the ride but I will look forward to the days ahead, the timeline itself needs fixing and with the right group thrown together the future can look clearer and less torn than it already is."

"If you say so…we will be approaching our destination in a few seconds…" Rip nods his head as he reflects on the speech he is to give, the way that he will handle what is to come. So many things were running through his mind but with Gideon helping him along, her voice soothing his soul the results had to be in their favor.

"Gideon…for what it is worth, you are about as precious to me as life itself. I will be relying on for this endeavor and if it goes well I shall be reunited with my family. I am not sure what will happen to you, and, honestly I try not think about it…but if I could manage to have a piece of you come away with me, you know I would-."

"Rip…do not torture yourself with such thoughts. I live to serve you and to ensure the success of your mission. Whatever happens in the end I am willing to handle that when the time comes. Do not let anything distract you from what is to come. This mission and its success…ride on your shoulders."

Rip lets out a heavy sigh as she can see time beginning to show and as they dropped out he settled back into his seat as he allowed his eyes to rest some knowing he would have to do his best at recruiting those he set out to find…or all would be doomed.

**Authors note: **A brief one shot touching upon the friendship and companionship of Gideon and Rip. In some sense kind of a lead up to when Rip recruited the Legends to join him on the adventure of a lifetime where several key members still reside on the vessel as of today. I meant for it to be brief and whether one reads it as romantic tension or set around a friendship of sorts that is open to interpretation.


End file.
